Boku Koroshita Omae
by Niwade
Summary: [Dir en Grey] [OS & AU] Toshiya croit vivre le parfait amour... Quand un soir de pluie tout s'écroule inéxorablement...


**Titre** : Boku koroshita omae ( " Tu m'a tué " approximativement XD C'est dans l'ordre japonais, le verbe korosu est conjugé au passé )

**Base** : Dir en Grey

**Disclaimer** : Les Diru n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, je me fait pas d'argent sur leur dos, et blablabla...

**Genre** : OS, AU et âmes sensibles s'abstenir

Xx X xX

Il marchait depuis longtemps, sans prendre garde aux passants qu'il bousculait, ni à la pluie qui s'inflitrait sous ses vetements. Plus rien de lui importait... La seule pensée qu'il avait était pour cet homme qui l'avait trahi... Il l'avait pourtant aimé sincerement, il s'était donné à lui corps et âme. Mais stupidement aveuglé par ses sentiments, il n'avait pas su deviné l'esprit calculateur et froid de son ancien amant...

Xx X xX

(Flash Back)

Toshiya poussa la porte de leur appartement, se debarassa prestement de son manteau et de ses chaussures trempés puis se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'idée de boire un café chaud.

Il attrapa le paquet de café moulu, approcha la cafetière et la mit en marche, ajoutant une dose pour son amant. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille et eu un sourire en entendant un vague bruit d'eau dans le fond du couloir, il s'y dirigea et commença a oté son tee shirt, quelque peu enthousiaste à l'idée de partager une douche avec son koibito **(1)**.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte, s'habitua doucement à la chaleur ambiante et à la vapeur d'eau qui entourait la pièce et ouvrit la cabine de douche. Il eu un bruque mouvement de recul face à ce qu'il vit.

_Non..._

Son amant était là, se mouvant sensuellement contre un corps inconnu qui s'agrippait à _ses_ epaules et qui se laissait aller à _ses_ baisers...

_Shinya..._

Le roux, sentant un courant d'air froid parcourir son dos, se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Toshiya. Il eu un sourire sardonique et se colla encore plus etroitement au frèle corps de son nouvel amant, descendant lascivement ses mains sur ses fesses en prenant bien soin que Toshiya voit le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Tu veux te joindre à nous mon cher Tochi ? Ça serait ma foi avec plaisir... le coupa Shinya en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tu... Tu te moques de moi ? Le brun avait des larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux, il se retint toutefois et serra les dents pour ne pas étangler le pauvre garçon qui assistait à la scène sans trop comprendre.

-Oh... Voyons mon ange, je me moque de toi depuis le tout debut...

Il s'approcha de lui et mordit ses levres avec ferocité.

-J'avoue que tu es celui qui m'a le plus longtemps contenté...

-Mais je...Une larme sournoise s'echappa de ses yeux et devala sa joue, se perdant sur son torse.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Son sourire s'agrandit et il delaissat completement l'autre homme pour passer ses mains chaudes et encore mouillées sur le ventre de Toshiya.

" Hm... C'était bien mon but... Attirer des hommes fragiles et sans cervelle dans mon lit, les faire s'attacher à une fausse personnalité et leur briser le coeur de la pire manière qui soit... Il dirigea sa bouche vers son teton gauche et le mordit avec ferveur. J'espère sincerement que tu as mal là Toshiya... Tu es trop beau pour te faire avoir une deuxième fois... " **(2)**

Le brun restait amorphe, les yeux grands ouverts par la stupeur, ne voulant resolument pas croire les paroles qu'on lui adressait. Shinya le sentit et l'attrapa par les epaules, sortant completement de la douche, il le cloua au mur et le secoua resolumment.

-Toshiya... C'est fini nous deux, ça n'a même jamais commencé ! Alors...

Il attrapa ses poignets et lui lecha le cou, aspirant la peau fine pour y laisser un suçon ecarlate.

-Maintenant part... J'ai fait ta valise.

-Mais...

-Dégage Toshiya... Sur ce, bonsoir !

Il le poussa resolument en dehors de la salle et refermat la porte derrière lui.

-Ne pense même pas à te servir de tes clés, j'ai fait changer la serrure...

Une dernière phrase, un espoir brisé... Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à fixer cette porte, cette porte d'où lui parvenaient successivement gémissements et cris étouffés ou non contenus, ça dependait de la personne...

Il s'arrachat brusquement de sa comtemplation douloureuse et se dirigea vers l'entrée, là où il avait quelques instants plus tôt entrevu un sac, une valise et quelques chaussures, chose dont il n'avait pas du tout pris conscience et qui à present sonnait en lui comme une condamnation.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il obeissait ainsi, peut-être pour echapper à la sensation de mal être qui s'insinuait en lui, comme si il n'avais jamais vécu ici... _Pourtant ici c'est autant chez _lui _que chez moi... _Il se retourna et tomba face au couloir, la porte de la salle de bain semblait vouloir le faire fuir... Ce ne fut que quand il entendit un cri plus puissant que les autres qu'il decidea de quitter les lieux. _Le plus vite possible... Loin d'ici..._

Il partit dans la chambre et prit au hasard une chemise qui trainait sur le lit, puis sans un regard pour la pièce il revint dans l'entrée, fouilla au fond de sa poche pour ressortir les clés, les jeta à terre et sortit de l'appartement sans prendre ses affaires. _Il sait où je vais aller de toute façon..._

(Fin flash back)

Xx X xX

Toshiya avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'idée de se refugier chez Kaoru... C'est pourtant chez son meilleur ami qu'il se refugiait dans toute les situations de crise, que ce soit à ses 5 ans quand il avait cassé la vitre de la voiture du voisin, à 18 lors de sa premiere dispute avec Shinya... Il_ a du le prevenir...Et Kaoru va s'inquièter pour rien..._

Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean, il le sortit et d'un oeil vide vit le numero qui s'affichait. _Kao..._ Une imperceptible sourire se peint sur son visage mais il se rembrunit aussitôt, eteignit son portable et le replaça dans sa poche. _Besoin d'être seul..._

Il marcha encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de l'endroit où il était... Une étroite ruelle sombre et vide de tous passants. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que la nuit était tombé, et les premières etoiles faisaient leur apparition. _La lune est pleine..._

Il fixa avec melancolie l'astre brillant, se rappelant amèrement toutes les fois où Shinya le rejoignait sur le balcon et où ils observaient la lune, l'un étroitement lié dans les bras de l'autre...

Face à cette pensée il n'y tint plus, s'adossa lourdement à un mur et se laissa aller, les larmes si longtemps retenues coulant avec une étrange impression de salvatricité... Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et il se laissa glisser contre le mur froid, se recroquevillant sur lui même comme un enfant, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras.

_« Fils indigne ! Tu crois que nous t'avons si bien elevé pour que tu finisse dans les bras d'un HOMME ? » « Sale catin, je regrette d'être ton père ! »__« C'est fini Toshiya, fini... » « Degage... » Shinya... Je croyais que tu me comprennait... A cause de toi j'ai tout perdu...Tout..._

-Oh mais qu'avons nous là ? Un jeune homme perdu...

-T'as trouvé quelque chose ? Suivit une voix

-Hum... Je pense que c'est un jour de chance...

-Montre voir !

Des pas s'approchèrent rapidement, Toshiya ressera sa prise sur ses genoux, cachant un peu plus son visage. Une main accrocha son menton et le força à relever la tête et il fit face à deux orbes ambrées mais glaciales.

-Alors mon joli, ça va pas ?

-Que...Qui etes-vous ?

Le brun eu une sourire triomphal et se nomma bruyamment :

-Kyô ! Ou Kyô-sama si tu préfère... Et l'autre roux là, c'est Die...

-Enchanté... L'interpelé fit une petite courbette et lança un regard sombre et remplit de mauvaises intentions à Toshiya. Il s'approcha lui aussi, l'attrapa par les épaules, le forçant à se relever, puis le plaqua finalement contre le mur.

Il sortit d'un mouvement vif un poignard à la lame éfilée et le laissa parcourir le torse tremblant du brun, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise. Die ressera la prise sur l'arme et Toshiya eu un leger gemissement de douleurs face aux striures rouges d'où commençaient à perler quelques gouttes de sang. Kyô, qui ne faisait que les observer jusqu'à maintenant, s'avança et poussa le roux d'une main taquine sur le torse, pour se retrouver face à Toshiya.

-Tu m'avais l'air bien triste, commença-t-il. Il prit le visage de Toshiya entre sa main. On va te changer les idées pour un moment... Il approchat sa tête de son torse et y apposat ses lèvres, passant sa langue le long des blessures, se delectant du goût metallique de son sang. Il remplaça sa bouche par ses doigts, parcourant la peau de ses ongles, se contentant en un plaisir pervers de ses gemissements de douleurs. Kyô s'empara violemment de ses lèvres, quemandant imperieusement l'accès de sa bouche, qu'il accèdat finalement grâce au poignard que le roux tenait encore plaqué sur la gorge fragile. Dès que le blond s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, Toshiya murmura d'un regard perdu :

-Qu'est ce que vous... Vous comptez me faire ?... Il ne savait que trop bien la réponse, les mais de Kyô parcouraient ses reins et les legers mouvements de son genoux sur son entrejambe étaient trop explicites pour ne pas savoir la suite des évenements...

-Hm... Tout depend de ton comportement... Si tu te débat on va devoir te faire mal… Mais si tu te laisse faire on pourrais se montrer plus… Indulgents…

-Je… Il finit sa phrase en un sanglot et les deux autres échangèrent un regard entendu, Die prit alors la parole en le poussant devant lui :

-Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment… N'essaye pas de crier à l'aide, les gens sont sourds à la douleur dans ces quartiers…

Il l'obligea à avancer en agrippant sa chemise déchirée « Allez plus vite, j'ai faim moi ! » Le petit blond courait presque devant eux, la lueur rouge de sa cigarette se detachant dans la nuit.

Quand Toshiya prit conscience qu'ils s'étaient arretés dans un petit parc, au milieu d'un bosquet qui les cachait des éventuels passants. _Non… Pas ici…_

Cet endroit où Kaoru et lui avaient pis l'habitude, étant enfants, de venir jouer et paresser en été, quand la chanleur était étouffante… 

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains chaudes se glisser le long de ses flancs

Il sortit d'un mouvement vif un poignard à la lame effilée et le laissa parcourir le torse tremblant du brun, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise. Die resserra la prise sur l'arme et Toshiya eu un léger gémissement de douleurs face aux striures rouges d'où commençaient à perler quelques gouttes de sang. Kyô, qui ne faisait que les observer jusqu'à maintenant, s'avança et poussa le roux d'une main taquine sur le torse, pour se retrouver face à Toshiya.

« Tu m'avais l'air bien triste, commença-t-il. Il prit le visage de Toshiya entre sa main. On va te changer les idées pour un moment... » Il approcha sa tête de son torse et y apposa ses lèvres, passant sa langue le long des blessures, se délectant du goût métallique de son sang. Il remplaça sa bouche par ses doigts, parcourant la peau de ses ongles, se contentant en un plaisir pervers de ses plaintes. Kyô s'empara violemment de ses lèvres, quémandant impérieusement l'accès de sa bouche, qu'il accédât finalement grâce au poignard que le roux tenait encore plaqué sur la gorge fragile. Dès que le blond s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, Toshiya murmura d'un regard perdu :

« Qu'est ce que vous... Vous comptez me faire ?... » Il ne savait que trop bien la réponse, les mains de Kyô parcouraient ses reins et les légers mouvements de son genoux sur son entrejambe étaient trop explicites pour ne pas savoir la suite des évènements...

« Hm... Tout dépend de ton comportement... Si tu te débat on va devoir te faire mal… Mais si tu te laisse faire on pourrait se montrer plus… Indulgents…

-Je… » Il finit sa phrase en un sanglot et les deux autres échangèrent un regard entendu, Die prit alors la parole en le poussant devant lui :

« Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment… N'essaye même pas de crier à l'aide, les gens sont sourds à la douleur dans ces quartiers… »

Il l'obligea à avancer en agrippant sa chemise déchirée « Allez plus vite, j'ai faim moi ! » Le petit blond courait presque devant eux, la lueur rouge de sa cigarette se détachant dans la nuit.

Quand Toshiya prit conscience qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit parc, au milieu d'un bosquet qui les cachait des éventuels passants. _Non… Pas ici…_

_Cet endroit où Kaoru et lui avaient pis l'habitude, étant enfants, de venir jouer et paresser en été, quand la chaleur était étouffante…_

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains chaudes se glisser le long de ses flancs pour se perdre sur sa chute de reins, pour le forcer d'une légère pression significative à s'allonger sur l'herbe glacée et mouillée par la bruine du mois de mars. **(3) **Die se mit à califourchon sur le brun, se penchant vers son oreille et lui murmurer :

-Tu ne t'es pas encore presenté mon ange... Le brun eu un sursaut en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche d'un autre homme.

-Shinya... Il prononçat son nom en un murmure inaudible, un spasme douloureux s'installant dans son ventre alors que tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient.

-Pardon ?

-Je... M'appelez pas comme ça...

-_Mon ange_ ? Pour ça il faudrait au moins que je sache ton prénom... Il effleura avec douceur sa joue, une douceur qui fit frissoner Toshiya. _Si ils veulent me violer qu'ils le fassent... Mais pas avec ce genre d'attentions fictives... Pas comme si c'était lui... _

-J'attend.

-Toshiya...

-Die ! Arrète de mettre tes victimes en confiance, c'est vraiment lassant à force ! Kyô était assis en tailleur à leurs côtés, achevant d'enlever nonchalement son tee-shirt.

Le roux eut un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser son amant furtivement, mordillant son piercing au passage.

-Mouai... Essaye pas de te faire pardonner comme ça hein... Die eut un petit rire et se pencha sur Toshiya, toujours prisonnier de ses jambes, l'obligeant à relever son menton pour lui permettre une meilleure vue sur son cou blanc.

-Oh... Ta copine est féroce dis moi... Un suçon d'une couleur pareille, il faut le vouloir...

Le plus jeune serra les dents tandis que le roux entreprit de passer sa langue sur la trace violacée, il descendit plus bas, suivant les clavicules saillantes et remontat sur sa pomme d'Adam pour y mordre la peau délicate.

-Die... Tu vas te le garder pendant combien de temps ?... Il releva la tête et jeta un regard moqueur au blond face à son impatience. Die s'écarta finalement pour lui laisser la place et se pencha à l'oreille de Toshiya pour lui chuchoter :

"Il est très impulsif, tu es prévenu... Toshiya." Kyô fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et prit la place de Die, se frottant au passage outrageusement contre l'intimité du brun.

"On va bien s'amuser Tochi..." Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit ses lèvres tandis qu'il tenait fermement les mains de son nouveau jouet au dessus de sa tête. Il descendit sa bouche et mordit avec gourmandise ses tétons, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses poignets. Le brun essayat vainement de s'échapper de son emprise mis Kyô ressera l'étau de ses jambes autour de ses hanches, lachat ses poignets et tira d'un coup sec sur la chemise déjà en lambeaux pour l'enlever.

Toshiya pouvait maintenant sentir l'erection du blond se presser sur son bas ventre, il fermat les yeux alors que celui ci ôtait la fermeture éclair et fit descendre son pantalon, entrainant en un même temps son boxer. Il glissat les vetements le long de ses jambes, enlevant les chaussures sans s'attarder et remit le tout à Die en un sourire. Le blond finit par se debarasser de ses propres habits, gémissant sans retenue lorsque le roux prit en main son impatiente, passant son pouce sur son gland en un mouvement lascivement lent. Au bout d'un moment qui parut des heures pour Toshiya, Kyô finit par se lasser du contact trop superficiel que lui offrait son ami. Il prit les cuisses du brun et les écarta avec violence, le plus jeune agrippa ses mains sur celle de son tortionnaire, prenant pleinement conscience de l'acte qu'il allait subir.

-Iie... Onegai...

-C'est bien trop tard pour que je me revienne sur mes intentions... Je peux pas vraiment me retenir de posseder un corps comme le tien..."

Toshiya lui lança un regard suppliant, Kyô n'en prit pas compte et le prit violemment, s'enfonçant en lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Le plus jeune poussa un cri de douleur, essayant de griffer et de frapper l'homme sur lui. _N'importe quoi pour qu'il s'arrete..._

Une bouche prit possession de la sienne sans agressivité, il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et rencontra des yeux noirs où pointait de la... _Compassion..._ Comme Kyô poursuivait inlassablement ses coups de butoirs, il refermat douloureusement les yeux, ouvrant la bouche dans l'espoir de crier mais une main la lui barra. Une voix qui se voulait rassurante murmura :

-Kudusai **(4)**... Arretes de te débattre, détends toi... Pense à autre chose... Les mots se perdaient dans son inconscient avant même qu'il ai put les analyser. Kyô accelera ses mouvements, allant encore plus loin et violemment au fond de lui même. Toshiya pleurait maintenant, balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, cherchant desesperement une prise sur la réalité et enfin se sortir de ce cauchemard...

"Yamatte !! Onegai !" Des cris perdus dans une ville endormie...

"Arretez ! SHINYA ! Die arreta le blond d'une main sur son épaule;

-Quoiiii ?

-Arretes.

-Ah ah ah... Tu deconnes, poursuivit-il en un souffle. J'en ai plus pour longtemps, t'auras ta part...

-Kyô. Il le soutint du regard un moment.

-Bon... J'éspère que tu as d'excellentes raisons et que tu vas me satisfaire plus tard... Sinon je te jure que l'achève ton precieux tenshi...

Il continua néanmoins quelques va et vient, pour finalement se retirer en un grognement animal, mordant rageusement le cou de Die dès qu'il se fut redressé. S'écartant un peu du brun il ôta le tee shirt de son amant, glissant une main dans son pantalon. De l'autre il defit sa braguette et fit glisser jean et boxer sur ses genoux. Il dirigeat lentement sa main vers l'érection de Die mais remonta bien vite en griffant profondement son bas ventre.

"Wo... Je vois que tu es bien frustré akuma no... **(5) **Allez pousse toi..."

Toshiya profita de ce court moment de répit pour tenter de s'enfuir... Il s'extirpa de l'emprise des jambes du blond et recula desesperement vers le bosquet non loin. Die le regarda faire d'un air amusé, se levant et arretant sa course devant l'inévitable d'une simple main sur son cou.

"J'en ai pas fini avec toi... Pas encore..."

Die se plaça entre les jambes de Toshiya qui s'était finalement résolu à ne plus bouger, ses mains crispées sur ses tempes. Le roux n'attendit pas plus longtemps et écarta doucement ses jambes pour le prendre lentement, l'embrassant sur le front pour qu'il se détende.

-Iie...

-Shht... Samatagenai... **(6)**

Il entreprit de lents vas et viens, frolant son bas ventre et l'embrassant sans le brusquer. Il descendit sa bouche dans son cou et ne pu retenir son désir, ses coups de reins se firent plus violent alors qu'il se delectait plus ou moins consciemment des gémissements de souffrance du plus jeune.

-Shinya... Onegai... Aides moi... Sa phrase se finit en un long sanglot alors que Die s'agrippait à ses cuisses et se faisait plus brutal. Kyô se mit à sa hauteur et pinça vicieusement un de ses tétons :

-Alors toi aussi tu es de ce bord là ? Il eut un léger rire et continua : Mais ce Shinya auquel tu a l'air de tant tenir... Il ne serait pas la raison de tes pleurs de tout à l'heure ?...

Toshiya luttait desesperement, la douleur qui s'était installée au creux de ses reins ne faisant que de s'accroître et les souvenirs de sa séparation ne l'aidaient pas à l'oublier. Die enfouit soudainement sa tête dans son cou blanc, la respiration saccadée et le corps tendu alors qu'il se cambre en un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, gémissant le nom de sa victime. Le brun sentit le roux se retirer et il laissa un soupir de soulagement glisser sur ses lèvres, la douleur ne revenant que lorsqu'il tentait de bouger, ce à quoi il était encore inapte pour le moment. De vagues bruits de vetements lui parvinrent, il avait comme l'impression d'être entouré d'eau, les sons étaient étouffés, les images qu'il pouvait voir étaient floues.

-Die ! J'en peux plus...

-Iie... On rentre à l'appart'...

-Tu me connais ! Je te dis que je tiendrais pas !

-Et où est le problème ? On a encore toute la nuit...

Le brun entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, puis une main encore chaude se glisser lascivement sur son torse :

-Tu as été un bon garçon Toshiya... Passe une bonne nuit, tenshi no... Un rire pervers qui raisonna bien longtemps après le départ des deux hommes dans sa tête, comme pour lui rappeller son corps qui le lançait à divers endroits...

Xx X xX

Toshiya resta ainsi, nu, allongé sur le dos, toujours offert... Il garda les yeux fermés un long moment, j'usqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd lui parvienne de sa droite, le sortant d'un état vegetatif qu'on les personnes au sortir d'un coma. Il tourna lentement la tête et aperçu son jean à un mètre de lui, le bruit semblait venir de sa poche. _Portable..._ Il n'eu pas de réaction immédiate mais comme la personne semblait s'obstiner, il tendit le bras et extirpat comme il le pu le cellulaire. Le brun fut ébloui par la lumière qu'il diffusait et réussit tout de même à lire le nom qui clignottait.

-Toshiya ! Tochi t'as enfin décroché ! K'so tu te rend compte que ça fait plus de 3h que je te cherche ?! Toshiya ! Tu m'écoute ?!

L'interpellé émit un faible grognement

-ça va ? T'es où ? Je viens te chercher, 'faut pas que tu rumines tout ça tout seul...

-Ko... Kouen...**(7)**

-Attend mais quel pa...

Il raccrocha en se rendant compte de son erreur. Il allait venir ici. Le chercher. Le voir dans cet état... _Et merde..._

Il avisa un tronc d'arbre non loin, sa chemise et son boxer à son pied. Toshiya roula sur le ventre et se mit à genoux, tentant néanmoins de ne pas reveiller la douleur qui lui brulait les reins, puis il avança avec précaution jusqu'à l'arbre, attrapa sa chemise et s'en couvrit sommairement. Il passat ses bras autour de ses genoux, se recroquevillant sur lui même pour contrer le froid humide d' une nuit du mois d'avril.

Xx X xX

_Il a parlé d'un parc… Lequel ? Bordel Kao, reflechit ! Tu peux au moins faire ça !_ Il frappa rageusement du pied la pédale d'embrayage, laissant aller son front contre le volant et s'efforça de penser calmement. Un parc… _Y'a bien le coin paumé au sud de la ville où on allait quand on était gosses mais… Mouai enfin, quel autre…_

Il démarra en trombe, grillant les feux et failli causer une dizaine d'accident mais il arriva finalement entier au parc **(8)**

Kaoru sortit de sa voiture et marcha un moment au hasard, se souvenant au fur et à mesure de ces lieux familiers. Avisant un bosquet qu'il savait cachant une petite clairière, il s'y rendit, priant pour y trouver son ami.

Il écarta quelques branches et se stoppa soudainement face au tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux : Toshiya était bien là, mais dans quel état… Le brun enserrait convulsivement ses genoux, ses mèches d'ébène cachaient son visage, et des sanglots silencieux secouaient ses épaules. Kaoru s'approcha et s'accroupit à ses côtés, ce ne fût qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'en plus d'être nu, la peau blanche de son ami était barré de diverses blessures. _Que… Dekiru nai… _**(9) **_Pas Tochi… Ne ?…_ Il serra les poings en apercevant le filet de sang qui sillonnait le long de sa cuisse, marquée aussi par de diffuses traces rouges.

-Toshiya…

Le brun releva la tête, laissant apparaître ses joues mouillées de larmes et ses yeux totalement perdus.

-Tochi… Je… Désolé…

Les pleurs du plus jeune reprirent et il entoura le cou de Kaoru de ses bras encore fragiles, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Kao… Je… Reste avec moi… Kaoru…

Le châtain lui serra doucement la taille, caressant ses cheveux et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toujours été fasciné par tout ce que ces deux onyx pouvaient transmettre en un regard… Et les sentiments qu'il pouvait y lire en ce moment lui donnait une profonde envie de le réconforter, de lui faire tout oublier… Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il avait fermé ses yeux à demi et frôlait ses lèvres encore tremblantes de sanglots des siennes. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un doux baiser, dans lequel Kaoru transmit toute la tendresse qu'il avait pu ressentir pour le brun depuis bien longtemps. Il le rompit à contrecoeur, conscient que son geste pourrait lui coûter sa confiance. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il lut dans ceux de Toshiya un peu de surprise, mais la douleur, la tristesse et le desespoir qu'il y avait descellé auparavant avaient disparus... À son grand etonnement, Toshiya ne le repoussa pas, il posa son pouce sur ses lèvres et le retira à mesure qu'il approchait sa bouche, rendant son baiser à Kaoru. S'en suivit une lente danse entre leur langue, le tout avec beaucoup de douceur, juste avec toute l'affection qu'ils se vouaient depuis leur enfance, et qui dans leur coeur, se transformait inéxorablement en un sentiment beaucoup plus fort...

_Serres moi encore Kaoru..._

**x Owari**

**Notes**

1 Koibito : amoureux

2 Cette phrase me fait triper mdrrr Je bloquais sur ce passage et elle m'est venue comme une euh... libération XD

3 Pourquoi le mois de mars ? OwO Aucune idée " Vous avez bien un jour touché de l'herbe en plein hiver ?... Bon c'est pas grave .

4 Kudusai : l'équivalent d' « Onegai », donc : s'il te plait, je t'en prie XD

5 Mouahahaaah XD Ouai carrement, j'me met dans mes fics --

6 Samatagenai : « Ne t'inquiètes pas » verbe samatageru (s'inquiéter/prendre garde) au présent négatif

7 Kouen : parc (qui a pensé à la couenne de jambon ? oO SBAAAAAAAF)

8 Les joies de la fanfiction XXD

9 Dekiru nai : littéralement « pas possible »

**Mot de la fin** : Je sais que la fin est pourrie, mais ça fait depuis le mois d'aout que cette fic traine sur mon pc et sur des feuilles, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de la finir, je la réécrirais pas uu

Hum... ça a plut à quelqu'un ? XD


End file.
